


Train Journeys

by SnappySprinkleDog



Series: Magnus hiatus flash fanwork [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Missing Scene, Trains, his grandmas there, i wrot this in 40 mins dont @ me please, jons vibing about trains, martins there, shes in his thoughts, sorta - Freeform, tbh this is just jon vibing on the trip up to scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappySprinkleDog/pseuds/SnappySprinkleDog
Summary: 'Train' prompt from the magnus hiatus flash fanwork challenge
Series: Magnus hiatus flash fanwork [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Train Journeys

**Author's Note:**

> https://magnus-mailday.dreamwidth.org/  
> heres a link to the challenge and please enjoy :)

Jon had always enjoyed trains. Well, that wasn't exactly right, he'd always enjoyed long train _journeys_ , and then grown to enjoy the general feeling of being on a train as well.

He hadn't gone on holiday much growing up, his grandmother never seeing the point given they already lived in a town that was built for summer holidays. Not to mention she didn't really have the energy or want to go to a foreign country or distant place with a young child who would want to do nothing but explore and investigate his new surroundings when her idea of a nice holiday was maybe sunning herself for a few hours before heading inside to meet some like-minded elder people who may entertain a game of some sort or be interesting enough conversation. 

Either way, Jon had never much left his home town of Bournemouth before the age of 13 when his grandmother decided he was the age now she could quite happily and safely leave his own devices while she did what she wanted, and booked them a week holiday in Devon. Both had assumed he was likely to read the entire 4-hour journey by train (train taken as his grandmother didn't feel comfortable driving such a distance) but after he'd got through the first few books, he'd been far more enraptured staring out the window watching the countryside and towns go by, it was almost hypnotic. Jon found himself noting down the towns he'd caught the name of and little features he'd taken special note of and spent the first few days of the holiday on the public computer he'd found on the holiday site and finding out anything interesting about them that he could.

Train journeys had remained few and far between for him even as his grandmother opened up to the occasional trip away, but he still loved them when he had the chance to take them.

Once he'd gone to university, train journeys became more common for him, outside of when he went home for the summer and then returned all his travels between university and home had been done by train. He still had the route memorised, if he was lucky and got the direct it took him just under 2 hours, if he was unlucky he'd have to change at Reading, and then change at Basingstoke and it added an hour. Then the opposite on the return. 

Though in all honesty, Jon would sometimes deliberately get the longer train, especially if the night before he'd allowed himself to be pulled out into a night of drinking and would now enjoy the extra hour to make himself look more alive and be lulled by the hum of the train before coming face to face with his grandmother at Bournemouth station. He had both journeys memorised as well as all the towns he could see out the window and the hums and the clacks actually made him feel calm.

Even now after everything, Martin pressing into his side as Jon clutched his hand, travelling only an hour or so (and most of that was just getting out of London) to the spot where Basira had told them they'd find a car to continue the journey, _best you don't make it too easy to follow you, let him know where you're going and where you are,_ yet still, somehow, the rock and the hum and the outside world flashing by while he remained stationary made him feel more okay. Less like the world was crumbling and he was on the run again, Melanie hadn't taken her eyes, Georgie was still talking to him, Daisy hadn't done what she did to protect them, and less like he hadn't so nearly lost Martin… 

None of it went away, but at least for the time being, it settled, and the train hummed around him


End file.
